Baby Sitting
by BloodiedFangs
Summary: Uchihacest in later chapters. sasuke gets stuck baby sitting while his team mates are out of town, and he has no idea what to do. so who does he turn to? the person who raised him of course.
1. The nightmare begins

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

The Nightmare Begins

Sasuke Uchiha was not someone you would call a baby lover. Whenever the topic was mentioned, images of chubby, drooling babies came to mind. Crying for attention at all hours, just to add itself to the long list of things making his life a living hell.

He always thought of them as small attention seeking lumps that should be taken somewhere far away until they grew up a bit. Along with learning how to control when they wanted to test the sensitivity of their carers nose's.

So when his sensei had turned up at the door of his one bed roomed apartment and dumped the chubby, drooling lump into the usually stotic boys arms - without warning - his reaction was understandable.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He half shouted "…..And if you say anything along the lines of 'you're looking after it', I will personally see to it that you will end up on first name basis with the medics at konoha hospital" The raven said through gritted teeth, while holding the pale lump as far away from its new found goal of pulling his hair as his arms would let him.

"I'm already on first name basis with all of the medics I need" the grey haired nin replied with a wink of his only visible eye. "Oh and you're looking after him" the jonin stated with a smile visible even through his mask. Quickly adding "Careful of the baby" as he saw the younger ninja ready himself to pounce like a panther. With claws.

Sasuke glared at kakashi before wincing and voicing his pain as the baby squealed in victory. Giddily waving a few strands of black hair around in the air. The older man only laughed as Sasuke rubbed his soar head, balancing the infant on his hip. 'No way am I babysitting!' he screamed in his head '2 minutes in and I already want to give it back with a never return note attached'.

The genin was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as his sensei did the worst thing he could have done at the time.

He started to walk away.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he watched his sensei head for the stairs out of the apartment building.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he screamed down the corridor while chasing after him, baby still in his arms. No way was kakashi leaving him with this thing for god knows how long. He wanted some answers before the jonin disappeared. Like why can't Sakura or Naruto look after it. Everyone knows the pink haired girl likes babies. Especially Sasuke. It was the only thing she talked about around Sasuke for the first few weeks in Team 7.

He remembers all the times he would walk on the other side of Naruto just to get her away from his personal space. It never worked very well.

She would just pull Naruto away and take her place by his side again, and again he would go to the dobes' other side. It would go on for the whole trip sometimes, with an oblivious Naruto in the middle. She only started to lay off him a bit when Kakashi pulled her aside for a small chat on one of our more stressful missions, noticing Sasuke was more unstable than usual. Going as far as to reach for a kuni knife as Sakura went to sit next to him on the bench.

Damn Kakashi only noticing something's wrong at braking point. He was not going to let that happen this time. "Why can't Sakura or Naruto mind it?" he asked the jonin once he caught up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him walking any further. The baby still on his hip, giggling like he was on a ride at a fair with all the quick movements Sasuke was making.

"I've already asked them and he's not an 'It'" replied the older man while searching around his pockets for something. 'Probably his porn book' Sasuke thought with detest. The word 'Bingo' came to mind as kakashi pull out his much loved orange pocket book, with the over 18 warning sign printed at the back. Sasuke sighed and waited for his sensei to explain why he was the one holding the pale lump instead of his annoying team mates.

Nothing.

Sasuke sighed again and looked with disgust at said pale lump, which was currently biting on the navy material covering his shoulder with baby teeth, soaking the fabric with saliva. He looked back over to his sensei and grabbed his arm again as he tried turning back to the direction of the stairs.

"And…….. they said?" he coxed. Really, did he have to be this blunt to a grown man he thought.

But, I guess this is kakashi. Man of the-fewest-words-he-is-made-to-say. It's like trying to get Naruto to read a book. One sentence at a time.

"They didn't say anything"

And once again the hall went silent with the exception of the baby's gurgling, still on his shoulder.

Sasuke decided kakashi was worse than Naruto. The young ninja slowly counted to ten in his head and closed his eyes for a minute while he breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. He opened his eyes and asked as calmly as he could "And why didn't they say anything?"

The jonin looked up from his book and said "They're out of town on a training mission with Iruka. To learn a few skills at a higher level that you seam to have surpassed. So they can keep up with you on missions and maybe you could try training together when they get back."

At that Sasuke fumed. He had worked so hard to get to his level of skill. To make sure he was the best and so he wouldn't be beaten. He frowned. And now he was paying for it. He looked over to his shoulder to see the infant looking back at him. Why did they have to leave at a time when he needed them most? He can't look after a baby. But it looks like he doesn't have a choice.

God forbid kakashi actually looking after it himself. Sasuke would feel more sorry for the child than anyone else and the older man wouldn't even try making someone else do it. He'd rather dump it on the street than taking the time to look for some other unprepared victim to give it to.

Again the youngest Uchiha sighed. "Fine…. But…errmmm." he hesitated. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the unusual hesitation. Sasuke looked up at his sensei, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"How do you look after a baby?" he asked.


	2. The Twitch

Baby sitting

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

The Twitch

Sasuke Uchiha has developed a twitch. A twitch! This is very bad for his image. And it's all the damn baby's fault.

He threw a glare at said baby from where he was sitting on his couch. But mini-Itachi just continued to be amazed by the cartoon currently on the TV set, making sounds of awe or giggling every now and again to show his approval. Yes, he had dubbed the current mini bane of his life, mini-Itachi.

Itachi. The real bane of his life and the cause of everything that has ever gone wrong. The reason he is stuck with this terrible little torment in the first place. The reason he's living on is own and the reason he seethes every time he sees families together having fun, when he sees brothers spending time together. He shakes his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts about his murderer of a brother.

Anyway back to the topic at hand, his twitch.

It all started after he had talked to kakashi about taking care of babies. The jonin was no help at all or if he was, didn't show it. He had begun to talk about milk and bottles but unfortunately had been reading his book at the same time. So he promptly stopped talking as soon as he came to the juicy part of his chapter.

Sasuke had wanted to smash his head into the wall for that because, he also promptly left.

As in disappeared.

As in left him alone with a baby, after muttering a quick. "I'll get one of the girls to come round".

And then Poof.

Gone.

The raven haired boy had stared at the spot for a minute before gritting his teeth and stomping back to his apartment and slamming the door. Which lead to the crying.

Apparently mini-itachi doesn't like sudden, loud noises. Nobody told him that, bit its okay, because he defiantly got the message. Bit late though. But that's when it started.

The twitch.

A baby crying has to be the most grating sound he had ever heard.

So, here he was, 2 hours and approximately 23 minutes later, sprawled on his couch with a soar nose and smiling, while looking up at the ceiling. Thanking god for accidents that go right.

The only reason mini-itachi was currently in a quite and calm state is because sasuke happened to trip over him and land on the so decently place remote. The TV had come on and the 2 hours worth of crying stopped. It was a miracle. He had been running around for hours humming, rocking him like he'd seen some mothers do in the street. He'd even considered drugging him more than once just so he'd shut up. But the TV rescued him, even though his ears were still ringing.

And low and behold, still no one to explain this babysitting thing to him like kakashi had promised. Ah, well he'll just have to find someone himself. After a nap though. Those 2 hours were exhausting.

He looked down to the baby curled up, head resting on his legs and noticed he had beat him to 'The Land of Nod'. The corners of his lips turned up in a small expression that hadn't graced his face in a long time at the cute picture the infant made curled up asleep. A smile. He then let his head fall back on to the arm rest of the couch and his eye lids dropped as he followed the now quiet baby to the land of a peaceful and exhausted sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was rudely woken from his restful sleep by a horrible grating sound piercing his ears to the point of bleeding. He jerked up to a sitting position on the couch holding his ears, to try to block out the sound; looking around to see where it was coming from.

His eyes landed on the little devil that had looked so peaceful before, now screeching as loud as his could. Crying out for attention from anyone who could hear him; not caring if someone happened to be having a nice nap.

He couldn't take it anymore. The young ninja immediately scooped the crying lump into his arms and started rocking and making shushing noises.

His eyes wandered over to the clock as the infants' wake up tantrum calmed to loud sobs and he almost dropped the mini devil. '20 minutes… 20 bloody minutes! That's all the sleep I get' his mind protested.

The sobs turned back to cries as he had unconsciously stopped rocking the child in his shock.

Sasuke's shoulders sagged as he trudged into the kitchen; raiding his cupboards for anything suitable for little people.

His right eye twitched slightly in irritation. This is going to be a long day.

A/N: second chapter up for anyone who's reading. Is it going ok? Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for baby names. Can't just keep calling it mini – itachi. What with the real itachi coming soon, would get a bit confusing. Even though it is quite funny. Lol

Please read and review!


	3. Saviours

Baby sitting

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

Saviours

The Uchiha opened the door to his apartment, walking inside, arms full of heavy bags that would supposedly save his life. Or at least his ear drums. The young ninja mentally ticked off his '_Things to Get'_ list that he'd been given as he nudged the door closed then made his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he was greeted with a very heavenly sight indeed.

A contented baby laughing and giggling at someone else who knows what they're doing. Instead of him falling over or hurting himself in someway.

Yuhi Kurenai turned from the baby to give him a smile that said 'Yea, I got this down' before once again facing the baby to continue making the baby seem like the little angel it wasn't.

"Did you get everything?" she asked, not turning from the attention seeking infant.

"Mostly, but they only had one pack of these" he replied while filling the empty spaces in his cupboards with his newly acquired baby equipment.

The jonin looked over for a second to see the item the genin had left out. "Oh, nappies. That's ok but your going to have to get some more when they restock".

Sasuke looked over at the large pack. "There isn't enough there?"

"For a few days, maybe a week". He looked at her in disbelief. The older women just laughed and turned back to the squealing baby.

The leader of Team 8 had heard what kakashi had done that night, and had come straight here to see how I was copping with the unusual mission. Well, not before marching over to the male jonins' apartment to teach him a lesson of her own.

She can be pretty scary when she wants to be, even her genin team know not to get on her bad side. She had walked into sasuke's apartment to find him looking like he either wanted to demolish something or cry.

The older women couldn't help herself. She had laughed her head off at the sight of the usually calm and collected boy now seeming like a man wanting to jump out of the window of a high building.

But she had quickly regained her composure at the uchiha's glare and willingly took the little devil from his arms, telling him to have a lie down for an hour. With that she had took the infant into the kitchen where the screaming child had finally calmed down.

The young teenager could have collapsed then and there. But didn't and made it to his room in record time for the state he was in. Sasuke doubted that his head had hit the pillow before he was out cold.

He had woken up early the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for what the day brought but soon regretted that feeling as he heard the grating noise that could only come from very small but powerful lungs. Yuhi had knocked on his bedroom door - not wanting to just walk in like his own sensei - and asked if he could go to the store and get a few things; knowing that not even he could sleep through mini-itachis' cries.

"I have something for you, by the way" the jonin stated, bringing him out of his thoughts of how his savior came to be here. "Over on the table. Kakashi probably forgot to give it you".

"What is it?" sasuke asked as he walked into his living area, picking up a folder off the table and falling back into the soft fabric of his couch.

Yuhi followed with the still content infant onto the couch. "Its this lil' guys' file and details about how long he has to be here." At that sasuke opened the folder and began to skim through the information.

Sasuke looked incredulously at part of the information. "He's only 11 months old?" he questioned more to himself than Yuhi.

"Apparently so" she answered anyway. "It says that his mother died in a fire at a bar. Some drunk had been smoking something while spilling alcohol everywhere. Not a good mix, the place had just gone up in flames. Some of the sober-ish people in the bar had grabbed onto a few of the drunks to pull them out but the mother wasn't one of them." She gave a sad smile to the little boy. Oblivious to what was being said around him, playing with her hair. "I say he was pretty lucky to get away"

"Why?" Sasuke said with confusion, looking up from the information about the baby's health and what nutrients he needs.

"Well turns out his mum was the only family he had left, but reading that file I'm glad he's here. When his grandparents died, the mother went into depression and started hanging out at bar's getting drunk. One night she fell pregnant after a one night stand but didn't realize or do anything until it was too late" the jonin stopped talking for a few minutes, knowing that sasuke would need time to get his head around what she had just said.

Since sasuke had come from quite a wealthy and reputable clan, her last bit of information didn't make sense to him. He'd never heard of anything like that happening before. Pregnancies were always planned and never before marriage. Sure, they didn't care about when people had sex, or with whom. Just as long as children were born with married parents. Children born into large clans were often taught about this at a very early age. Sasuke remembers when he was younger and used to sleep cuddled up to his brother at night. He parents never said anything against how close we were, even when he became 8 years old. He still stayed with his brother, either at night or when they had baths together.

But the Uchiha clan not only boasted about its power, wealth and well taught their members were, but also how it had the most beautiful and voluptuous males and females for miles and miles.

Even young uchiha's were taught how to use their looks to their advantage. Making themselves look adorable and irresistible to get what they wanted from others. And at later ages how to use not only their looks but their body too. Positioning their body's in just the right way was coached into most young uchiha's until it became natural to walk around, being the most sensual creature for miles. Making the simplest things seem like a free show. Making your foe's jaws' drop and water as you attack them in the most provocative way they've ever seen. Making the enemy want to pounce on you but letting them know it would be a mistake.

Sasuke can remember a few times when their father had let him sit in itachi's lessons since he would be starting the lessons soon. The session had been about being graceful in battle. Everyone knew his brother had excelled at it but once after a lesson there were a few minutes where his father had talked to his brother quietly away from him.

Sasuke had caught the last sentence of his fathers' words, saying that something should only be done with the person you loved. Itachi had nodded and walked over to where the little boy sat confused.

The youngest boy hadn't noticed he had been so close until he pressed his lips to sasukes in a kiss. Back then he hadn't known what was going on but he had still felt safe in his brothers' arms. Little sasuke's eyes had fluttered closed as his brothers lips pushed against his softly, trying to mold themselves against them. Sending soft pulses of pleasure all the way to his tummy, making it tingle strangly.

His father had only laughed and shook he head at his eldest, thinking he did not truly grasp what he had meant by 'love'.

After itachi had removed his lips from little sasukes, father had told him only to let his brother and the person he loved in the future kiss him like that, while walking out smiling at his sons. Ever since, his brother always kissed him like that and it just became normality like everything else.

Different sexualities were not looked down on in the uchiha clan as long as an offspring was produced in the end. But marriages were between clan members most of the time although exceptions were made as long as the heads of the family approved.

This had been drummed into the young Uchiha since he was about four years old. Survive, gain power by any means necessary, live life doing what you want and who you want. But most importantly carry on the family line. When he thinks about it not much has changed for his goals in life. That made him frown. But he quickly shrugged it off, deciding to ask Yuhi about how different people are outside of clans later.

Right now he wanted more information on why he has this child.

So the older women continued informing him about the infant that seems to have a lot in common with him after all.

A/N: new chapter. Sorry for all you uchihacest fans but its not gonna be very good, my mum kinda likes to read what I write, so I'm gonna have to be careful and not make her have a heart attack for the next chapter. But if anyone wants to write juicy scene for them I'll try and wiggle it in. and thanks to my reviewers. It's a major confidence boost.


	4. Help!

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

Help!

'Ok. So this goes under here, while goes over there, then these fold out and stick there' sasuke uchiha repeated to himself in his head as he followed the procedure Yuhi had showed him of 'how to change a nappy'. Not as easy as it sounds. The uchiha heir leaned back from the baby kicking its legs about in the air from its position on the floor as he studied his work. He sighed. 'It will have to do' he thought, comparing it to what the older women had done before in his mind.

The young boy gave one last look at his handy work before scooping up both the baby and the now full old nappy that was radiating a stench he had never know could come from a human being.

Racing to the bin to get rid of the foul smelling thing, he quickly dumped it with the rest of the unwanted trash before placing the baby on the counter next to the sink, cleaning his hands incase the substance had got on them.

As he grabbed a near by towel, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

His heart beat quickened. His eyes widened. Everything seemed to be slowing down just so he could watch. But his instincts kicked in.

The young ninja spun around as fast as he could and caught the infant just before he hit the ground. 'Of course he wouldn't just sit there' sasuke said to himself as the baby giggled at his little 'game'. Sasuke didn't find it very funny at all. But he did find some mixed emotion in was watching how this child still laughed and had fun even though he didn't have any parents anymore. Just like him. 'this child has it lucky, he lost his parents before he got to know them'.

When he saw the child yawn, he all but jumped for joy. Almost smiling sasuke looked around for the warm milk he had made earlier. The female jonin had said that it would get the toddler asleep in no time. He hoped she was right as the dark haired boy was feeling quite sleepy himself. His body imitated his thoughts as he let a yawn slip.

Finding the milk, he walked to his room and a thought struck him.

Where would the baby sleep?

Sasuke looked at his double bed, then at the lack of other furniture around his bedroom. 'Would he hurt him self if he happened to roll off?. Yuhi said baby's are fragile' he said in his mind as he looked at the 2 foot drop from the top of the bed to the floor.

The now cranky child gave a cry of inpatients at his hesitation to find it a comfortable place to sleep. Sasuke, not wanting to baby to start crying again, just thought 'Sack it, I'll find a better place for him tomorrow' and maneuvered him self to sit against the headboards of his bed with the child in his lap, now suckling his warm milk from the bottle. Not bothering to change or get under the covers until he was sure he could do so without disturbing the sleepy child.

He watched the child's eyes slowly drift shut in content and wondered how many nights would he do this? How long will this child be here? Will he be sad when it leaves to go to the orphanage? Or will he become too attached to it? Sasuke knew he was too young to adopt the child from another 3 or more years yet, plus it would interrupt his training and life in general if he did. It had only been a couple of days but he was starting to enjoy this new challenge. He wanted to learn more. As many skills as he could.

His brother had basically raised him from when his mother had shoved his baby self at itachi. Apparently his parents were arguing over who should be taking care of him and who had more responsibility over him. But the argument had escalated, and soon it was about who loved him more since neither wanted to sacrifice their social life for longer than they needed to, to take care of an 8 month old child. At that my five, nearly six year old brother had walked into the room and said that he had time for sasuke after school and wanted to spend time with his new little brother even though he himself had quite a busy training schedule. His parents had quickly agreed.

From then on his parents social life became busy again his brother would always take care of him. That's when he had started sleeping in his brother's bed, since his mother didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night and he still had times when he would unconsciously roll around in his sleep.

He frowned slighty at the memory of a day at school when they had learnt about the history of kings and queens from other countries. About how the rich people weren't involved in raising their children and had nannies do it for them, the parents were only involved in big decisions.

Little sasuke had quietly announced how similar it seemed to his family but quickly became sad when his class mates expressed how absurd it sounded and how it would never be like that now.

Sasuke pulled himself out of his memories, refusing to see any fault in his now dead parents perfect image as he looked down to see the small baby clinging to his navy coloured t-shirt, fast asleep in his arms with – sasuke noticed with a tiny smile – the tip of the bottle still in his mouth, as if that alone was a source of comfort.

The young boy carefully lifted to infant to lay it next to him as sasuke moved so he was lying down, his head on the soft feather stuffed pillows, halting his movements every time the child shifted, being extremely aware of the fact that if it wakes up the screaming will start and the peace will end.

Fortunately luck seems to be on his side as he gentle laid the child at his side, a protective arm around its waist as sasuke followed him into the peaceful place called sleep.

Mere minutes into slumber though, his form began to shiver from a cold breeze blowing from the open window in his room. Not wanting to move and risk awakening the now calm and restful baby he curled himself around the small form next to him and hoped that his body heat would raise once he fell into a deep sleep.

But someone wasn't planning to let him wait long as sasuke felt the bed dip slightly and something warm and heavy draped over him seconds before his mind fell into unconsciousness and his body was pulled into a comforting embrace. His last thought as he unconsciously nuzzled his face into the warmth of this form protecting him from the cold, where he felt safe, was…..

'When did I open a window?'

A/N: oooooooooo….. guess who? Lol anyway thanks to the people who have been reviewing it's a real help. And the offer still stands to anyone who wants to add some good yaoi for us fan girls just send me an e-mail to my account and we can work on it, since as I explained before my mum kinda likes to read what I write and is far from liking the idea of me writing anything explicit. Anyway keep up the reading and your comments always help.


	5. Murderer or mother hen?

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

A murderer or mother hen?

Sasuke awoke from his unusually comforting and relaxing sleep to the smell of blood and tree bark. His confused senses competed with his brain for a few minutes trying to place the familiar sent while his body pulled the heavy fabric closer, over his head to take in more of the weirdly soothing sent that almost lulled him back into his relaxing slumber.

His senses reached out further as he heard soft shushing sounds along with a gentle touch running along the side of his face. Something tickled his nose but was quickly brushed away and he found himself pushing his head back against it.

Then he heard a slight chuckle. His mind once again trying to remember the familiar sound. The soft heavy fabric was gently pulled from his face as a pair of soft lips pressed against his for a while then moved to his ear, nibbling at the spot just below his ear lobe. He couldn't help it in the state he was in. He moaned. In the past only one person knew what could wake him up in the morning with a good ……..

Then it hit him!

Sasukes eyes shot open as his face twisted to a scowl. He jerked around so he was leaning on his arm with his legs bent slightly at the knee so he could half lie, half sit on his side. He would have jumped out of bed to reach for the kunai knife he kept in his draw if he were more of a morning person. But right now he wanted to scream and shout at the person sitting there on the other side of his bed with the unemotional but smug look on his face.

He would have screamed bloody murder if it wasn't for the hand that was pressed over his mouth in the second it took him to get to his current position. The person nodded his head to something in his lap.

The baby with a smile on its face, playing with the mans' long silky hair. Fascinated with how he kept grabbing at the locks but they just slipped out of his chubby fingers.

The older man watched him as he looked at the baby he was holding, realising that he couldn't raise his voice while the baby was near him. Sasuke just ripped the mans hand from his mouth and scrambled off the bed, still hazy from his peaceful sleep but stayed quite. He was not in the mood to deal with the grating sounds that baby could make this early in the morning.

Sasuke was about to reach for the handle to his draws so he could put some clean clothes on and get rid of … his sent that the boy new would linger on him from being so close to him all night. Sasuke cursed himself. Why didn't he know it was him? He had been tired but that's no excuse. He should have done something, anything to get away from him. And he should not be feeling relaxed around him at all anymore. He can't. shouldn't…..

But the man's quite and calm voice stopped him.

"I know you wanted to restart the clan again little brother, but don't you think you're a little young yet" sasuke spun around to see his brothers face, blank but with the amused glint in his eye.

If it weren't for the baby he would have screamed out all his anger at having his older brother in the same room as him, but managed to whisper, the anger still evident. "It's not mine, idiot…" he immediately regretted cursing his brother at the glare he received and quickly bowed his head; silently taking back his words and vocally replacing it with "brother…" his brother may be a murderer but he loathed people with foul mouths.

Being around naruto and having a name calling contest every time he see's the dobe was having an affect on him. His brother had raised him like any other uchiha with the edge itachi has that got him respect from the right people where ever he went. He had been taught to seem pleasant enough with company at social events but have an air about him that holds the well-known uchiha 'I am better than you' but remain polite. The uchiha's only stand for good manners and the best from their members.

No matter how much the numbers have decreased.

His brother only ever tolerates his younger brothers slip ups to the extent his does because it shows how much he still cares for his baby brother. Sasuke might hate his brother but his older brother but itachi all but forced him to realise through small acts like this that he still holds affection for his little brother. Sasuke knows that had any one else on the planet called his brother an idiot, they would most likely be dead now, or worse.

Itachi turned is gaze back to the child, satisfied with his brother's silent apology. "Then who's is it?" he asked, wanting to know why his little brother had a child.

"It belongs to someone who's dead" he shot at his brother. He hated itachi for killing everyone. Sasuke had known there were problems between his brother and his family but he didn't have to kill everyone.

Not wanting to remember the past, the young uchiha dragged the wardrobe doors open, along with the draws, and gathered some clean clothes for himself before stomping to the bathroom. Not caring if he woke to baby up, just wanting to get away from his brother.

Once in the bathroom sasuke slammed the door shut, hearing the unusually satisfying sound of the baby's cries. He smirked. 'Let's see how my 'dear' brother likes that' he thought while turning the shower on, drowning out the sound he had endured for hours. He stripped off his old clothes, throwing them in the wash basket and stepped under the now warm water, gently beating his anger down from the outside as his thoughts drifted back to the man deciding to pay him another unwanted visit.

Yes, this was becoming a regular occurrence. Well not really regular but enough to put sasuke in a pissy mood for weeks before returning again when he seems to calm down. You would think the Jonin or ANBU would realise an S-rank criminal ventured through Konaha at least 10 times a year. He may come at random times, he may be the stealthiest person they would come across, or not as the case may be. But they should realise something.

He sighed and leaned against the shower wall, cold tiles against his back. He remembered that night when he had come home early from the extra training his farther arranged for him after school. He remembered the dead bodies as he walked through the uchiha complex to his house. He remembered feeling so confused and so scared at so many familiar people unmoving along the street. Then, when he heard the screams from his house. He had been terrified. Tears already making their way down his face. Running to the house, his house. Running down the hall to the main room, the walls covered in the red liquid. He had opened the door with shaky hands. Then seeing his parents bodies on the floor in that dark room. Then his brother walking out from the shadows. Sword covered in the blood. Their family's' blood. It had been too much. His eyes clouded with tears and hadn't noticed his brothers shocked expression at him coming home early. Nor the foot steps as they came closer. He had been ready to claps so stunned with fear.

But then his knees gave way as he felt his brother's hands reach out to him. As itachi caught him, wrapping his arms around his little brother. Sasuke cried out "why, why, why.." over and over. Not understanding. His brother only carried him away from his parent's bodies and took him upstairs, to the room they had shared for 8 years. Not talking, just stroking his hair and holding him tight. His older brother lying down, sasuke still in his arms, letting him cry himself to sleep as he knew reasoning would do no good. Sasuke had fallen asleep in his brothers arms that night, in their bed, only one to be found in the morning.

But just before exhaustion won over sasuke, his brother had pressed his lips to his, in the kiss that only they shared.

A kiss only to be shared by the person you loved.

After the massacre sasuke had been kept in the hospital for weeks or months, he didn't know. Then, he had been so confused about everything. So traumatised that his mind only fed the event of the massacre back to him in small doses, when he slept. He had refused to eat and sleep to the point where he had been drugged every other night and force fed.

The nurses had been shocked when all he asked for was his brother. All the time. One nurse had the nerve to ask him why he did not ask for his parents. It had confused him more. The nurse had no idea how clans worked, she had been looking from a normal child's view. He had asked her why he would want to ask for his parents when he would never see them anyway. After the nurse had commented to another doctor that sasuke now understood that his family were dead.

But what little sasuke had really meant was that, his parents were never around to ask for in the first place.

One night sasuke had cried for hours when it had finally hit him that he now had no family. At least that's what he had been told. At first when he asked for his brother they didn't say anything, but later on they had said he was gone.

That night his brother had come to him. Little sasuke had been too scared to do anything, thinking it was a ghost. But when his brother wrapped his arms around him he knew that his brother was real. Sasuke had fallen asleep naturally that night. But that night he had forgoten that his brother was the reason for his sad state. The next time he had not.

The next time his brother came to him a few weeks later sasuke's hate for what itachi had done came at full force.

He had screamed and shouted at his brother. Tears pouring down his face. Scratching at him when his brother tried to hug him, but his brother was too quick, too strong. He had embraced sasuke and held him tight. Stopping his little brother from waving his hand around and rocked him slowly. Eventually his screams became horse sobs and his struggling stopped in his brothers' familiar and comforting arms. With soft kisses to his head and whispered nonsense he once again fell asleep in his brothers arms. But never was there an apology or a fragment of remorse for what he had done.

His brother had visited once more that year, 4 months later when sasuke had been released on his own.

The nurses were baffled when perfect foster parents for the boy would come to see him and fell in love with the idea of having him, even though sasuke would not respond to them, he would be silently polite. Just like his brother had taught him. Only to have them send messages days before they were to take sasuke saying they couldn't have the boy.

It happened 6 more times before they gave up and released sasuke without a new family to help him but with a promise from kakashi that he would look out for him since he had been a friend of obito uchiha.

When his brother had visited he had been met with tearful eyes as the little boy walked up to the gates of the uchiha house, boarded up and covered in the tape that said 'stay out - crime scene'. Itachi had scooped his little brother up with more than a few struggles and had taken sasuke to an apartment near the centre of town along with his belongings telling him that he was going to live here now.

Reluctantly sasuke had agreed but had cried "Why did you kill them, why all of them?" The only answer he received had been "When your older" like it was a family secret. With that his brother carried him to bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep like he always did. Sasuke had wondered if it was a comfort for him as well. Holding him close, with their secret kiss before he fell from consciousness.

The young ninja sighed as he pressed his fingers to his lips in memory before shaking his head to try and rid himself of his past. He quickly turned the water off and reached for a towel. Stepping out of the shower, he began drying himself as he listened out for the crying baby and maybe the smashing of furniture in the frustration he has been through so much in the past 2 days. But the uchiha heard nothing. Frowning he tried to think of what could have happened.

Suddenly his eyes widened. What if itachi killed it!

Sasuke quickly finished drying his body and got dressed faster than he ever had before in his life. The young uchiha almost tore the door off its hinges in his hurry to get out into the bedroom. He stopped at the sight of the unoccupied bedroom. His brothers black cloak with red clouds still on his bed, but now neatly folded.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'His brother had time to tidy up with a screaming baby?' He asked himself. He knew that his brother was a neat freak but even he couldn't be that bothered about how things were with those powerful lungs crying out for attention.

The young boy walked from the bedroom into the kitchen, always on guard. And still no one was there. No sound could be heard. Did he leave? Sasuke wondered with slight hope. But he always stays for as long as he can. Confused the young uchiha walked into the main room expecting the worst.

That's when he heard it.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. There was itachi uchiha, one of the most deadly s-rank criminals there is, the man responsible for wiping out one of the most powerful clans in mere hours and the man who could kill you with a single look………….

Stood rocking a baby in his arms while feeding it warm milk and humming a nursery rhyme.

Sasukes mind had shut down long before it hit the floor.

A/N: ROFL sorry I just had to have that bit of humour in this depressing chapter.

Is the story going ok? Did the waffling about sasuke's past get too boring? Or have I changed it way beyond the boundary lines of my readers imagination.

Read and review please I need to know what you think. Oh and some idea's would be nice too. Had a bit of writers block on this chapter. Took me 4 cups of tea to sort it out. Lol.


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby Sitting

Comfort

Sasuke's hazy mind began to awaken from unconsciousness for the second time that day to the same oddly comforting sent of tree bark and blood, and once again he had to fight the urge to slip back into his peaceful sleep. He felt something soft on his lips, trying to mould itself against them and he let them as something wet began to trail across his bottom lip.

One by one his memories began to return to him as if they had been pushed away to let him sleep but now came back to haunt him. The memories of the baby came first, then yuri helping him and last his brother…

"Brother!" the young uchiha shot up in bed as he remembered his brother was here. He didn't want to seem week by being out cold for so long.

Sasuke grabbed onto his brothers sleeves as he found himself against his brothers chest as he woke up. Face buried in the crook of his older brothers' neck as itachi wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Now, now no need for that, I only wanted to get to know your tasty lips again. Not frighten you awake" came the explanation for the softness against his lips seconds before. Sasuke ran his tongue over his own lips, tasting his brother there.

"You didn't scare me" came the young ninja's quick reply, defending himself even though he still seemed a bit hazy from sleep.

"Did I scare you when you saw me with the baby before?" his older brother questioned while lying sasuke back on the bed and himself over him, leaning on his fore arms on either side of sasukes head.

The position didn't bother sasuke in the slightest. He had gotten used to his brother unconsciously wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. Itachi's partner had often stared at them when his brother would immediately pull him close, or physically punish him when he did something wrong in his brother's eyes, like try to run to the snake sinan, he hadn't been able to move for weeks after that.

Kisame had explained to him that itachi never, ever gets within touching range of anyone, unless absolutely necessary. The shark like man had stressed that not even he, himself could get near him with out being silently threatened.

But with sasuke all his brother did was cuddle or be close to him in some way. Yet another thing sasuke noticed itachi did to show sasuke that he was special to his older brother.

"Are you really that surprised that I can handle, annoying little children" his brother continued. "I raised you after all" the usually emotionless lips of his brother twitched slightly at one corner. He must find this extremely amusing to actually let a few face muscles move for once.

"I was not annoying, and no I wasn't surprised at the handling" he quietly raged with a smile on his face, after noticing the baby in the corner of the room, snuggled in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. The smile turning to a smirk, he continued "I just never thought I'd see the day when my brother turned into a mother hen"

The younger uchiha burst out laughing at his brothers glare "I am not a mother hen" itachi firmly stated, softly kissing sasuke to try and make him forget the topic while using his knee to push apart sasuke legs to lie between them.

"Yes you are, and you have to teach me how to shut that thing up before it makes my ears bleed." The young boy said against the older's lips, while unconsciously draping his legs over his brothers.

His brother sighed and rolled them so he now lay back against the soft pillows with sasuke's legs on either side of his hips and his head against his neck. "Does the baby have a name first of all?" itachi asked, fingers running though his little brother's hair soothingly.

"No.. I never thought about it, since it will be going to an orphanage when the jonin think its ready." Sasuke replied thoughtfully. He didn't want to get attached and naming it will make him think of the baby as his to take care of, which would only be true until they take it away. "If I name it I'll become attached, I know I will." He voiced

"Foolish little brother, your already attached…..now we need a name for it before anything." his brothers voice always speaking the truth as his ears can't stand lies. He looked down at his younger brother, seeing his brow creased in thought but knowing he wouldn't say any names that came to mind, still afraid of getting hurt when the baby is taken. "What about Haru?" the older brother asked already knowing sasuke will say yes.

"One of our cousins had that name didn't they?" sasuke answering with an angry question of his own, moving to get off of his brother, remembering what he did.

This always happened when his brother came. Sasuke's buried love and happiness towards seeing and feeling his brother near him would dig itself out to the surface and he would get lost in it. Times like those where his body would hum at being close to the other and happiness would swim through his thoughts, blocking bad memories out and making everything well and good for him… for a while at least.

But he can't enjoy it as much as he does, not when so many suffered. Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of how much blood has been spilt by those hands that try to pull him back with him. Those eyes that have caused so many nightmares look at him with love and care. Those lips that meet his with such gentleness that have probably caused the death of many with single orders that are commanded by his level of Shinobi.

Sasuke was pulled back down onto the bed with his brother looking down at him, holding sasukes legs on either side of his waist so he can't climb away again. The younger bother just turned his head away from his concerned gaze, knowing his older brother would never regret killing everyone, but would only feel slight sadness by the pain it caused his little brother.

Itachi leaned over him again and hooked his arms under sasukes shoulders to bring him up, making him straddle his older brothers lap and put his arms around him, as itachi circled his arms around sasuke. Knowing that sasuke just needed time and comfort in these 'episodes' as itachi liked to call them.

The older boy held sasuke close but with enough space to turn his head to where sasuke rested his on the others shoulder to kiss him softly. Sasuke resisted at first but knew what his brother offered would always help, gave in and let itachi kiss him deeper. He let his brothers tongue explore his mouth as their lips moved against each other. He let his brothers hands wonder past his clothing, seeking bare skin to feel. But started to help when it came to the removal of tops and pants. When his brother decided to explore more of his little brother and show him that he loved not only his lips but everywhere else too.

Sasuke moaned and gasped, showing his approval and well as itachi praising and being not so emotionless as he showed sasuke how much he loves him, making up for being untouchable everywhere else but with his little brother. Making sure sasuke knows who he belongs to and in a way saying sorry for the pain he has caused him by making him feel so good here and now.

Meanwhile the baby slept soundlessly through the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, oblivious to the activities going on around him.

A/N: sorry if that didn't satisfy your yaoi needs but at 1am I think I did quite a good job. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks to foreverloved for the baby name.

Read and review people pleaasseee :D


	7. The Cold Shoulder Treatment

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby Sitting

The Cold Shoulder Treatment

After having two peaceful wake-up calls from his brother that day, Sasuke new he wasn't going to be so lucky this time. And you know what? He was right.

The young Uchiha shot up in bed rubbing his sore head; his face consorted in pain as he glared at its cause. The baby. Lying on its back, swinging its legs in the air while holding a few strands of black hair, laughing. Loving the reaction it got from pulling Sasuke's hair out every time.

The Uchiha then turned to the other occupant in the room, glaring at the next laughing figure in the bed. His brother. The corner of his lips twitching; amusement glinting in his dark eyes so similar to Sasukes' own.

The only thing holding Sasuke back from punching his brother was the fact that he was holding the baby in one of his arms. So he did the next best thing to annoy his brother.

The younger Uchiha lay back down on the bed. Careful to be a safe distance from the infants' hair pulling fingers and turned to face the wall, putting his back to his brother.

Sasuke inwardly smiled as he felt the bed dip more towards his side almost instantly. He knew it was childish. But it has worked for him since he was 5 years old. His brother had always hated the 'cold shoulder' treatment from his little brother. Sasuke could scream and shout at him; he could try to punch and stab him but it wouldn't faze him as much as the 'cold shoulder'.

Most of the time it was done half heartedly but he knew it reminded his brother of a few nights when it had been full or raw emotion.

For months after the Uchiha massacre, sasuke had used this treatment on his brother. It hurt the older uchiha mentally when his little brother was upset and didn't want him for comfort and sasuke knew it.

He might have screamed at his older brother until his throat was soar; he might have pushed and shoved at his brother when ever he had wanted to hold him and make Sasuke fall asleep in his arms with exhaustion and he might have used his brother as a target when throwing his kunai knifes to perfect his aim. But none of that affected his so –called emotionless older brother, not like the 'cold shoulder' treatment.

And yet Sasuke - even after the murder of his family; through all the pain and grief and loss - would only use the cold shoulder either playfully at times like these or as a last resort when he himself was feeling depression beyond caring what happened. Because his brother was still a murderer and he still had to deal with the hurt the treatment gave him somehow. The younger uchiha already had a lot of dead innocents in his mind and didn't want any more because of his brother.

The first time sasuke had discovered how badly the 'cold shoulder' affected his older brother had been when one of the other ANBU Black Opps had decided to act on their lustful feelings towards his brother, who had not yet been promoted to squad leader.

_The other ANBU had been sent to give Itachi the brief of an important mission that was said to last a week in all and __little Sasuke was trying to squeeze in every last minute he had to spend time with his beloved brother. When his brothers' team mate arrived he quickly glanced at me before walking over to Itachi, both were wearing ANBU gear minus the masks._

_The other guy had his mask on the side of his head, while I had my brothers. I would always hold my brothers mask until the last minute because he wouldn't be allowed to go without it. It was my way of making him stay those few minutes longer just to get his mask and to make sure little Sasuke got his goodbye kiss._

_My brother had been leaning casually against a near by tree, observing me as I practised the training I had currently been learning at the academy, commenting every now and again with either praise or advice. My older brothers' team mate had leant against the same tree as Itachi throughout their discussion of the brief, every few minutes or so shifting centimetres closers to my brother. But itachi had paid no attention to him and continued to watch me._

_When I glanced over to my brother to smile when I hit my target dead on, I would see the emotions in the man's eyes. Jealously towards sasuke for getting his brothers attention; annoyance at the fact that his brother had never shown an interest in his presence, only acknowledging his arrival but most of all the lust he felt towards his younger team mate. Sasuke had seen that look in his brothers eyes directed at him more than once. The man was transfixed on Itachi's face. Studying it. Looking for any emotion to show him that his being here affected Itachi in anyway…….. like it must have been affecting the other ANBU._

_He most likely found none._

_So next time S__asuke had looked towards his brother for some kind of praise from his training, to say his jaw hit the floor would be an under statement._

_The other ANBU had gently but firmly grasped Itachi's chin between his fingers and pulled his brothers lips to meet his own. The man had quickly moved to press his body over the older Uchiha's, pinning his arms at either side of his head and deepening the kiss. The man had also managed to nudge his leg between Sasukes' older brother's and took full advantage of the situation by starting to grind his thigh against his brothers crotch, while kissing the still surprised Uchihas' lips passionately._

_Itachu had been so surprised it had taken him minutes to process what was happening and before he had chance to do anything, Sasuke was gone._

_All the young U__chiha had thought was that his brother had shared their special kiss with someone else. It was only supposed to be for us he had said._

_The little boy had run into his room, locking to door on the way before burying his head in the pillows. Hiding his water filled eyes from everyone._

_There had been a knock at his door moments later._

"_Brother….please open the door" it was Itachi "Please Sasuke, we need to talk" he repeated after receiving no response._

_The little boy looked up and glared at the door, wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks "No. Go talk to your team mate, he wants your company a lot more than I do right now."_

_He heard a sigh from the door before the sound of retreating footsteps. Sasukes' eyes watered again. 'He's gone back to that man hasn't he? He must be. Why else would he give up an argument so easily?' the little Uchiha tensed when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned to look at his brother in surprise, water still running down his cheeks, gently being wiped away by his brothers soft thumb. As Sasuke looked past his brother, he saw the open window to his room._

_If his glare was made of fire the window would be a burnt hole of smouldering ash for daring to let his brother through when he didn't want him._

_Sasuke immediately began to struggle in his brothers grasp, jerking his face away from the hand softly stroking it. "Get out! Just get out. Leave me alone!" the little boy shouted. _

"_Little brother, calm down and hear me out please. I want to be with you, not him. Always you...__" his brother admitted softly still holding on to his baby brother. "and besides you can't kick me out of my own room."_

_Sasuke__'s body gave one last jerk before calming down slightly. Deciding instead to just ignore his brother. With that he folded his arms and closed his eyes._

_Itachi just accepted the change in attitude used to his brother's mood swings. "Sasuke you know that I love you more than anyone, Zack just ….wanted to get my attention. You do things like that all the time and Zack just thought it would work for him too."_

_No response._

"_Sasuke?" the older Uchiha shuffled around S__asuke, still holding him, to face his little brother. But Sasuke moved himself to face the opposite direction, folding his arms again. _

_His brother just sighed and held him closer before carrying on with his explanation, hoping this treatment wouldn't last. "He's like the girls at the academy for you. They keep pestering you for attention but you ignore them. Well he just got tired of being ignored." Itachi explained, mentally begging Sasuke to just take in what he says without having to explain that the guy wants to do more than just kiss him for attention. The Uchiha may only be 10, but you learn a lot in ANBU about adult behaviour._

_No response._

_The older U__chiha started to panic. "Sasuke?..."_

"_Brother, please talk to me…. " _

_Itachi pulled S__asuke on to his lap and rapped his arms tightly around him. Burying his face in his brothers' soft spiky hair, Itachis' mind raced to think of possible examples that a 5 year old would under stand. Explaining all of them to Sasuke. Using his favourite books and fictional characters as examples. Even going as far as saying the wolf wanted to get the little pigs attention by blowing their houses down in his panic._

_The clock ticked by getting closer to the time he would have to leave his beloved little brother. Itachi knew he couldn't go. His mind was in a state. He would have a better chance of screwing up such an important mission than helping. _

_By then they were both lying on their sides on the bed they shared, Sasuke still hadn't turned around and Itachi still hadn't removed his arms from around his little brother. _

_His ramblings had stopped when he had realised how desperate his reasoning's had become. _

_The room had become silent apart from the occasional plea from the elder of the two. _

_He was tearing inside. No sound from his brothers' lips for so long was actually scaring him. __In the few hours his brothers attention wasn't on him, when all he's been able to talk to was his back, when he was being ignored with no response of any kind, he'd become an emotional wreck._

"_Son? Its time to go"_

_The sound made the eldest son jump slightly, but he knew Sasuke had felt it. The older brother sighed and untangled himself from his little brother to make his way to the door._

"_Here, you need this."_

_Itachi spun around before he reached the door and rushed over to the bed to lean over his little brother, trying to see his face, to kiss his lips for making a sound, to bring himself back from the insanity without his baby brother._

_But he didn't make it half way._

_He saw what S__asuke meant. His mask. The younger held it behind his back. Still facing away from him. _

_Itachi could have cried then and there._

_He __pressed his fingers over his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to calm his emotions to face his father. Releasing a long breath the older pulled his hands away from his eyes and calmly walked over to the bed._

_Itachi place his hands over his little brothers and moved to take the mask, but instead of walking to the door, he took Sasukes arms and placed them over his-own chest, over Itachi's ANBU mask. _

"_You keep hold of it for me.. I'm not going anywhere little brother"_

_With that he placed a light kiss to the younger's temple before walking downstairs to talk to his father leaving a very confused sasuke._

_When the older U__chiha came back, he lay down behind Sasuke but before he could put his arms around his baby brother, Sasuke turned to face itachi. "You're not going on the mission?" the little boy asked quietly._

"_No, I'm not going to leave you like this. I won't be at my best knowing you're not ok. Plus I don't feel like seeing Zack, knowing that he hurt you." He said while wrapping his arms around his beloved little brother._

"_You really don't like him? Then why did you kiss him?" Sasuke felt confused. Mother said you only kiss someone you love. But brother obviously doesn't love this Zack guy._

"_He kissed me and no I don't like him like that. He was just a team mate. But I guess he liked me more than a friend." 'Damn it' itachi thought 'I'm going to have to talk to him about the real world…this is supposed to be the parents job.'_

_Sasuke, oblivious to his brothers' discomfort continued his questioning "But why would he kiss you if you don't like him?"_

_Itachi sighed "Little brother… you know when I kiss you.. does it feel nice?"_

"_Of course it does. I love it when you kiss me!__ It makes my tummy tingle" Sasuke replied with a small smile, blushing slightly._

_The older let a small smile of his own slip "Well, he wanted me to feel like that towards him. He thought that if he kissed me I would feel all tingly, so I would pay attention to him, like I do you." Itachi leant forwards and pressed his lips to Sasukes, tightening his arms around his little brother, bringing them flush against each other, deepening the kiss._

_When they pulled away his big brother whispered "But don't worry, you're always the only one on my mind."_

_A week later he over heard his father talking to a man from the missions office saying that one of Itachi team mates had been severely injured by unknown means and would be hindering such a high level team like his brothers._

_A few days later Zack was removed from Itachi's team and the next time Sasuke physically saw him was at the hospital when he and Itachi were visiting a relative. Zack had looked to be in a sorry state on long team recovery from whatever had happened and as soon as his older brother was in Zack's line of vision, the ex-ANBU visibly flinched and looked away. Sasuke had also looked away and let out a small smile to himself, one that only his brother had caught a glimpse of which made him let out a slight secret smile of his own._

Since then when ever sasuke used the cold shoulder, his brother would stop everything and just hold him.

So when Sasuke felt the bed dip towards him the younger knew exactly what to expect. Sasuke turned to face his brother whose eyes were filled with uncertainty, all amusement gone from the baby pulling his hair. The young Uchiha silently relished in the feeling that only he could bring so much emotion to those eyes before pressing his lips to Itachi's.

As he deepened the kiss Sasuke reached over, burying his fingers in his brothers silky hair, moving Itachi onto his back while moving himself to straddle him. His brothers' fingers wandering over still naked hips, grasping his backside while digging his nails into soft flesh, hinting at the activities from the previous night. Sasuke arched his back, grinding himself into his brother. Itachi gasped giving Sasuke the opportunity to nibble his older brothers' bottom lip. The older Uchiha rocked his hips against the younger's in ecstasy. Sasuke kissed his brother passionately again, still playing with his hair, rocking against him before…….

"Ow!" the eldest Uchiha yelped, rubbing the soar spot on his head as his brother dashed off the bed, clutching a few silky black strands of hair, his brother hot on his heels.

Sasuke giggled at his brothers' scowl as he was pinned against the wall inches from the door, hands held on either side on his head by the wrists. Sasukes legs automatically wrapped themselves around Itachis' waist as he was kissed fiercely.

One wrist was released, leaving the hand to once again venture through the silky locks on his brothers head while the now free older Uchihas' hand began a slow journey over the skin on Sasukes' thigh. The thumb dipping to trail over the sensitive inner thigh before being pulled with the rest of the hand to explore even more sensitive area's.

Sasukes back arched as he moaned, his skin felt on fire where ever the other's hand went. Then the hand left Sasuke skin. Sasuke looked into his brothers lust filled eyes, both their bodies becoming slick with sweat. The younger gasped, eyes locking with his brothers in a trance as he felt something else being positioned for a repeat of last nights events. Sasuke closed his eyes as Itachi lent forwards, the hand on Sasukes hip pulling his body down while the elder thrust upwards before…..

Both stop their movements abruptly when they heard a squeal and a cry for attention from the bed.

The baby.

Sasuke 's eyes jerked open in surprise and looked over his brothers shoulder at the infant, whose eyes were briming with tears from being ignored. He looked back to see the disbelief and shock in itachi's eyes, his expression held a look of 'That did Not just happen'.

Sasuke looked to the baby again before closing his eyes and resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He sighed "And to add to my list of things I hate about babies: Complete mood killers."

Itachi could only nod as he held onto his little brother.

The younger Uchiha glared over to the infant 'I wonder if the cold shoulder treatment would work on Haru.' He thought

A/N: you like? Sorry I haven't updated as fast as the others, internet has been down for ages and its driving me crazy, that's why its so long. Tell me if my writing gets worse the longer it gets, Tell me if the flash back was too long and tell me if I should change the rating because of this chapter (I have been stressed without my internet for a week and needed a way to let it out, so I wrote yaoi. And my next chapter is already 5 pages long) :D


	8. Baby Sitting Lessons for Sasuke

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

Baby Sitting Lessons for Sasuke

After the little 'incident' earlier that day, Sasuke had remembered he was meant to hate his brother; after Itachi made comment about them not having to worry about their parents interrupting them.

The older Uchiha had sighed and taken Haru into the kitchen to get some food for all of them after confirming that his little brother didn't want his company but thankfully, wasn't going to give him the cold shoulder.

Itachi treasured the times when sasuke just forgot the past and let his older brother love him. But those times were often short lived. Itachi would never apologise for killing their stuck up family but he would feel slight remorse at times like these, he blamed them for driving him to kill everyone and he blamed them for being the reason sasuke feels like he has to hate his older brother.

Sasuke had decided he was hungry enough to face his brother later on but had stopped at the sight he was greeted with in the kitchen.

As he leant against the door frame, he had looked towards his brother with a small smile. His older brother had been holding the baby –which seemed so small in his arms- to his chest; making small shushing sounds, gently stroking Haru's hair as the baby snored quietly, the tip of the bottle still in his mouth.

"How do you do that?" sasuke asked quietly.

Itachi looked over his shoulder towards sasuke at his quiet voice. "Do what?". The older uchiha shushed louder as the baby stirred, lulling him back into a deep slumber.

"How do you get him so calm around you?" the shorter of the two whispered, silently walking over to Itachi to admire the sleeping form in his arms. The younger sighed "He only ever screams and cries when I hold him" he admitted quietly.

"Probably because you are always in emotional turmoil" the older said thoughtfully, before smirking and walking quickly but calmly to the bedroom, escaping his brothers scowl. "Small children always react to the emotions of those caring for them"

"I have good reason to be!" said brother harshly whispered after him.

Itachi returned to the kitchen, after gently wrapping the child in a cocoon of blankets that had come to be its new bed when he came upon sasuke sulking with a whole tub of ice cream.

He had spent quite a few hours trying to pry the tub of sweet chemically-over-loaded substance from the boy physically, while trying to vocally calm him.

He found himself pausing frequently when his lover unconsciously turned him on unbearably by either:

1. Used his tongue to sensually caress the stainless steel object, thoroughly cleaning the spoon by slowly rolling one of itachis' most favoured muscle in the boys body over it again and again;

2. Tried to get too much in his mouth at once, the creamy substance escaping from the side of the boys mouth, trailing down his jaw – reminding him of something not so different- only to be caught and wiped away by the naturally skilled tongue.

3. All of the above in a row.

To say that sasuke was ravished against the nearest wall as soon as the tub had been cleaned out was an understatement.

The two had been awakened by Haru early the next morning, along with sasukes knew request.

"Brother.. teach me how to take care of Haru?

The elder had just smiled and nodded, before waiting for his revenge from last night to become noticed.

Itachi let out a loud laugh as sasuke struggled to stand, loud curses bounced off the walls of the room, adding to the baby's cries.

The older of the two let himself feel amused for a few minutes before getting up to help his little brother who was now struggling to walk.

An hour later found both youths in their current position.

"Little brother, if you don't calm down, Haru isn't going to stop crying" itachi stated as calmly as ever as he watched his baby brother walk around the couch he was currently sitting on in the lounge for the 12th time.

"I am calm!" the boy replied through gritted teeth, sounding more stressed than he intended.

The older ninja sighed before standing from the couch and embracing the younger boy on his next lap around the furniture from behind, whispering soothing words into his ear while rocking both of their bodies, calming him and the child in his arms.

Sasuke just smiled at Haru before looking over his shoulder to meet his brothers lips. When they broke apart sasukes eyes were closed in pleasure, unaware of his brothers light smirk.

"See, I told you he would stop crying if you calmed down" itachi said into the boys ear, his breath tickling the sensitive spot, making him shiver.

Sasuke smiled but suddenly hissed in pain as his brothers hand swiftly connected with his abused backside and -calm mood forgotten- he cursed his brother to hell and back making Haru also forget his calmness just to start another screaming match, overpowering the sound of the eldests' distant laughter.

A/N: sorry this is short but I'm starting collage soon and have coursework to do before then, my bf has also been in a bad mood lately since I came out of my high school life in the 15 out of 200 people with 12 A - C in all subjects while he came out with all D and below. My best friend also has a new found interest in camping, and dragging me away kicking and screaming from my laptop for long periods of time to a remote area with no electricity and lots of rain and mud. (highly stressful – not recommended).

Thank you for all reviews which I WILL reply to – eventually.

Enjoy.


	9. Attention

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

Attention

"Oooo, he's so adorable" one women cooed, pinching Haru's cheeks from where he sat in Sasuke's lap.

"Yes, he is" another agreed

"Such a young boy raising him too, oh it must be hard..done such a good job so far" one complemented from beside him on the bench.

"Well.." Sasuke tried to get in.

"How old are you again?" the one standing behind him interrupted while petting Haru's head.

"16, but he's not…." He tried again.

"Ohh young indeed" the one to his left exclaimed "Well I supposed Ninja's want to have a family young these days, with the death rate and all"

Sasuke sighed. Getting out of the house seemed such a good idea at first.

His older brother had gone back to that organization a few weeks ago after making sure the stress of being with Haru alone wouldn't kill him … and it hadn't.

Itachi is quite a good teacher when he has the time and Sasuke had found that taking care of Haru became quite easy under his brothers teaching.

Actually when itachi left, sasuke didn't feel as lonely like he usually did when his brother disappeared one morning. Haru seemed to be good at keeping him busy.

So Sasuke didn't really mind when an ANBU delivered a letter stating that, due to there not being many eligible foster families, he would be keeping Haru for longer than expected….. he had been rather glad.

The youngest uchiha had never really been one for the company of anyone but his brother and yet Haru didn't faze him so much anymore, it was almost as if he had always been there…. Like he had what he had always wanted. A family. With his brother.

Like it didn't matter that he didn't have a mother who spent late night socializing with the adults of the clan or a father who expected too much of him and saw him only in itachi's shadow. Haru didn't see him like that. Haru saw him and itachi as equals. Two people taking care of him, giving him the attention he wanted like fathers should.

He had shaken his head, banishing the thought. Making room for the next one.

Haru was already behind most babies he knew of. He couldn't walk or make out a single word and he wasn't potty trained in the slightest. The young uchiha had shuddered at the thought.

Potty training could wait, he had decided while disposing of the message scroll in the bin.

2 weeks, 19 near miss accidents and a lot of bumps and bruises later had sasuke taking Haru out on his first trip to the park and ice cream as praise for his first full 2 meter walk on his own.

It had been a good idea he repeated in his head. They had both needed to get out of the house and stop at the corner shop for supplies.

Then they had been spotted.

Sasuke regretted stopping at that bench to rest.

In the whole 2 minuets it had taken him to sit down, put Haru in his lap and set the shopping bags down in exhaustion, he had attracted the attention of a few of the older women with their own children. Or rather Haru had.

Apparently a good looking, teenage boy with a small baby wasn't a common site in konoha.

They immediately began to flock around the two dark haired boys, asking annoying questions and only allowing a short answer before chatting amongst themselves about him like he wasn't there, never letting him fully explain himself.

"Was the mother too busy to take the child out?" the one to his left asked still curious as to why the boy was taking the baby out for a walk instead of the mother as normal.

"Well, no, but…."

"Oooooo" the one behind him squealed, making him and Haru wince "I heard the most interesting thing from my husband the other day, apparently" She started in a voice full of disbelief and awe "they have designed a new jutsu or whatever to make it so a male can get pregnant and have a child like a women. Personally I think the idea would be fantastic, let the men bear the pain for once I say…." She trailed off giggiling nodding to the disbilieveing faces of the other mothers and joining in with the 'Oh my gods' and 'Really's?' before everyone of them slowly, one by one turned their heads to look back and forth from sasuke and haru, making him blush and squirm uncomfortably and making haru look up at him with a slightly fearful look.

It was the calm before storm as they say.

In moments the women had pounced on the blushing uchiha with their questions, making up their own conclusions and answers as to who the supposed farther was and what it was like, completely forgetting their own experiences.

Needless to say sasuke was relieved when the sky decided to darken, almost taking pitty on the blushing and terribly uncomfortable uchiha making all the women say good bye and letting sasuke rush home, deciding with the final lock click on the door that spending time with Haru was much more important than spending time outside.

A/N: hello again everyone, sorry its taken so long for me to write something, and sorry if this chapter is bad, I've kinda been a bit busy lately and completely forgot about writing new chapters for a while, but with a very helpful email telling me to carry on and a week holiday I thought I'd get a chapter or 2 in while I have time.

Reviews are still appreciated. Thanks for waiting.


	10. A Problem at the Local

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

A problem at the local

Sasuke walked lazily around the store, every now and then grabbing something he knew to be on his well memorized list, inspecting it and dropping it into the basket hanging from his elbow.

The young ninja – now beginning to feel more like a retired ninja/parent – rounded the corner of the last isle before suddenly stopping and taking two steps back. Sasuke hesitantly reached for the box of sleeping pills he had been speeding past the last few weeks.

Examining the brightly coloured box, he knew he shouldn't be picking up; he couldn't help but argue with himself.

The nightmare he had last night had even Haru waking up at half one in the morning and he did need a decent night sleep for his and Haru's appointment tomorrow morning; but anything could happen while he was under he effects. Someone could raid the apartment, kidnap Haru or kill either of them in their sleep!

Sasuke reluctantly placed the pills back on the shelf with a defeated sigh; he couldn't be tempted to let his guard down so much, even if the nightmares had come back full force.

Walking away without another glace at the box, sasuke directed his steps towards the counter to pay. Knowing the shopping was done with a bit extra for himself and haru just by the weight of the basket.

Setting the items on the counter, sasuke briefly noted the new man at the till before folding his arms across his chest and putting his weight on his right leg in a relaxed stance to wait the 3 minutes it took to price up his shopping and pay. His head turned to look in a random direction as his eyes glazed over in thought, never acknowledging the wondering eyes of the new sales man.

Sasuke knew the nightmares would come back; they always did when his brother left. Itachi had always managed to keep them away, as if he gave them that cold glare that made his enemies' mouth go dry and made them feel about eight inches tall.

But he's gone – for now – and the fearsome memories that liked to keep his sleep restless took their time coming back but they wiggled around his defenses eventually.

The 16 year old came out of his thoughts and ripped a plastic bag from the stand to start packing his shopping; only to find it half done.

Looking up to see if something was wrong or if there was a problem with the new guy, sasuke was almost startled when his eyes met with ocean blue head on.

The new guy quickly looked away, grabbing the next item to run it through the scanner faster than before, but not as fast as he could sasuke mused.

The uchiha shook his head before packing the items that had been tilled in, the short glances the blue eyed man made up and down the younger's' body; along with the small swipes his tongue made after such glances didn't go unnoticed by sasuke this time.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. Ok, maybe his short white kimono and short-ish black shorts weren't the most suitable thing to wear around hormonal men but he was only out of the house from an hour at the most damn it!

Finally the man finished and asked for the money which sasuke fished out of the pouch tied to his hips while he packed the last few items.

Hooking the fingers in his left hand through the straps of the plastic bag, sasuke held out his hand to patiently accept the change.

He was almost insulted when the man gently took his hand and leaned over the counter to kiss the back of it, stating that his name was actually Zack.

What, did he really look that feminine!

"Sasuke" he growled snapping his hand from Zack, who seemed to be looking confused at his behavior, before storming out of the store.

The guy probably thinks he can get anyone he wants with his tan skin, blue eyes and dark short hair. Girls have mostly likely boost his ego to the point of him being cocky. Probably…

Sasukes silent fuming had rudely been interrupted before he made it through the shop door by a hand spinning him around.

The young Uchiha was once again met with ocean blue eyes _very_ close too his.

Anger replaced his shock when he felt a hand rest on the small of his back. This guy can't take a bloody hint!

"I'm sorry if I offended you" Zack started with the slightest stutter to his voice that didn't go unnoticed by sasuke. "My shift finishes soon, please let me make it up to you by buying you a drink?"

Sasukes eyes widened before he masked his face of emotion 'the nerve of this guy!' "Sorry, I have a friend minding my baby at home, I have to get back".

Spinning out of his grasp sasuke started for the door to finally head home and back to haru before he felt pressure against his wrist, _again!_

The young ninja's anger was building as he felt an arm firmly wrap around his waist, pressing their bodies together and the back of the mans fingers on his free hand began to caress his cheek as sasuke glared at him.

"Please accept my offer…it's just..i'd like to get to know you… you know.." Zack breathed his voice husky leaning closer to sasuke. "You have such beautiful eyes" Zacks eyes closed as his lips descended on sasuke's.

'That's it, patience gone' sasuke mused.

Zack's lips curved into a smile as he felt an arm curl around his shoulders as the same lips pressed against cold metal. The blue eyes shot open as blood trickled from his sliced lip, and widened considerably when they were met with blood red.

"I gave you a chance and kept my patience with you but that went too far" sasuke breathed against the man's lips in a deadly tone "a little advice from this villages ninja, keep your distance until you know who you're dealing with."

The man nodded vigorously.

"Good"

With that sasuke picked up his discarded shopping and sauntered out of the shop, eyes still glowing red.

On arriving back at his apartment, the shadow clone sasuke had left to watch Haru disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the infant giggle before he accepted the sticky ice-lolly he had been annoying the hell out of sasuke for an hour before.

The infant steadily got to his feet and shakily followed sasuke into the kitchen, drops of the ice lolly making their way down his chubby chin as he suckled on it.

Leaving out the new pack of nappies and another ice-lolly sasuke went about the now daily task of changing haru's dirty nappy and preparing a bottle before walking into the living room, picking haru and the ice-lolly up on the way and falling back onto the couch for some relaxation.

"Well my little hazard" he started popping the lolly in his mouth "I think we're going to have to find a new store to do our shopping at now"

Haru just giggled at the new word, repeating "hazz-ed, hazz-ed" over and over for practice, making sasuke burst out laughing and letting his eyes fade back to their natural black.

A/N: this one's really just a fun chapter but I hope you like it none the less. I'm finding it hard to get inspiration for this fic so it might take a while between chapters since some ppl don't like the idea of mpreg (which I think would be fun) but oh well I'll think of something.

Review please.


	11. Laughing Blonds and Shocking Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

Baby sitting

Laughing Blonds and Shocking Phone Calls

"Who knew custard, tomatoes, ice cream and ramen could taste so nice together" sasuke asked no one in particular, looking to haru as if he would give him the answer. The infant just hesitantly peered into the now empty bowl with a look of disgust, as if the brown and yellow substance that his guardian had just eaten would jump out at him.

Laughing at the toddler, sasuke scooped him up and nuzzled his face in the thick hair. Glancing at the clock, he realised they still had a few minutes left before they had to go, and he looked around for something to do with a bored expression. "You really need a hair style" he stated looking at the messy locks that stuck up all over his head.

He sat in front of the mirror in their bedroom with his leg stretched out and haru planted between them. Haru giggled as sasuke brushed his hair, attempting to style the thick locks that were refusing to lie flat. Parting it in all different directions until he found one that tamed the stubborn hair.

"There" sasuke stated as he looked over Haru's dark head - just noticing how similar they real were – the baby's hair now parted to the side, letting one half fall over the infants eye. Haru just giggled again and clapped at the imaged in the mirror facing him.

"Come on now brat, can't be late for the nurses" Sasuke said fondly, standing and giving his clothes another glance before searching for the note that had their appointment information, Haru steadily getting to his feet making his way across the living room to the TV remote for some short entertainment.

Sasuke had decided – after the incident in the shop – to go with an outfit that didn't show as much leg. Settling for loose black three quarter pant, with white bandages wrapped from below his knee to his black sandals and his short white kimono, tied around his waist by a black sash. Perfectly monotone and hardly noticeable in a crowd.

Slipping the note into the pouch tied to his thigh after a quick once over, sasuke plucked Haru from where his eyes had been glued to the TV. Receiving sequels of disappointment, but sasuke had long learnt to deal with them by now.

A few minutes later they had entered the small clinic a few streets away from sasuke apartment, being only a few minutes away from the main town.

As soon as the door shut in the small but crowded waiting room, sasuke felt all eyes turn to him, the previous chatting noise dying down to low mummers and sasuke was being painfully reminded of the day at the park when he had been bombarded with women and questions. And sasuke did Not want a repeat of that terrifying situation

Haru squirmed under all the attention, reaching up to sasuke on his tip toes, whispering "Up, pick up" losing the confidence he had felt while walking by himself down the street, with sasuke not far behind.

The dark haired teenager picked haru up, holding him to his chest where the small boy buried his face in the material of his clothes and strode purposefully to the desk at the far end of the room.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the cheerful women at the desk asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Haru, here for an appointment at 11 O'clock?" he asked uncertainly, never having been to a clinic before, the hospitals usually dealing with any illness along with the more sever injuries that got you put there in the first place.

Her manicured nails typed quickly along the keyboard while her eyes flicked to the screen a few times before she looked back at him with a smile. "Of course, you're with Mr. Yan, room 17, please take a seat and I will call your name when he is available"

Nodding he turned back to the numerous people in the small waiting room, finding more than a few heads whipping away from where they had been watching him seconds ago. With a firm glare in place he made his way to the only available seat he could see.

Settling down with haru in his lap, the noise seemed to increase to a normal level, with people arguing across the room, of old ladies chattering about the latest unbelievable gossip.

Thankfully he didn't have too wait long before his name was called. Rushing out of the room and away from the old man with no teeth that had been attempting to talk to him, he scanned the long hall way for room 17. Knocking on the correctly numbered door, he waited patiently for someone to open it.. but haru had other idea..

"Oww" was the shout that greeting the blond, middle-aged medic when he opened the door. Sasuke rubbed his sore head and glared at the infant before giving the shocked man an apologetic look as he was let into the room.

"Ahh I remember when my own son used to do that, don't worry, they grow out of it.. eventually anyway" the medic laughed, after getting over his initial shock, watching as sasuke gingerly sat on the chair next to the messy desk.

"Eventually?.. oh joy" the raven haired boy said sarcastically. Playfully pulling at haru's own hair for revenge, earning him a squeal and a tiny glare. Sasuke just laughed it off.

"I'm glad to see your settling well with him, he seems to like you, so it was a good choice on kakashi's part to put you together.. he.. ah he mentioned that you needed some company for a while, along with something to keep you occupied" the blond stated with a small smile.

The comment made sasuke let out a smile of his own "Yea I guess I did"

"Anyway down to business, have their been any problems recently?" the older man asked in a business like voice.

They talked for what seemed like hours, sasuke talking about his problems sleeping, and answering questions on both his and Haru's daily lives and health. Even mentioning his weird eating habits as of late.

At that the older man paused, hearing his latest combination of food in one bowl. "Custard, noddles…." The man trailed off in disbelief, while sasuke just shrugged.

"Hmm and you haven't had any signs of feeling ill at all? Maybe dizzy spells? Or just unexpected vomiting?"

Sasuke grimaced at the word, never getting used to the images of drunken relatives spuing their guts out on the floors or in bathrooms after one of the more intense social parties his mum had when he was younger. "Nope… maybe one or two dizzy spells over the last month, but nothing worrying I'd think"

The blond man 'hmm'ed some more before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Okay I'm going to take a small sample of blood and you can be on your way"

"Sure" sasuke said, slightly suspicious of all the usual questions.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.knock.KNOCK.

"Okay I'm coming already" sasuke shouted to the impatient person who wouldn't wait for him to change Haru's nappy.

Sasuke ripped the door open "What the hell do you….Ooff…."

"Dobe?" sasuke asked from his position on the floor where a blur of blond had knocked him down.

"Yep! Who else would it be? Well.. ya' missed me?! Huh, Huh?" the overly cheerful boy asked over and over.

"if I say yes with you get off me?" sasuke questioned back, already grining from his best friend's happy mood. He really had missed Naruto, but he wouldn't tell the dobe that.

"…..sasuke?" naruto seemed to be staring at something above him. "Why is there a baby looking at me?.. scratch that.. why is there a baby in your apartment?!"

"Its your fault?" sasuke said, glaring at naruto.

"What? What've I done now" the blond yelled in confusion. Sasuke just laughed, he loved tormenting his naruto.

After sasuke had finally got the blond to understand the situation, naruto had gotten excited at the prospect of a new little friend to show around. The rest of the day was spent around the village, as naruto dragged the raven haired boy with haru to all the places he wanted to show the little infant. Getting ice cream, taking pictures in the park, and of course at the raman stall where the hyperactive ninja was sad to find out that haru was too young to eat the noodles by himself. But sasuke helped the infant with smaller pieces of meat and veg while naruto watched on amused.

"Your really good with him" naruto blurted out after gulping down the liquid at the bottom of his raman.

The dark haired boy looked at naruto questioningly. "Your gonna make a good dad someday, the way you handle him, like he's your own, I just feel like I'm gonna drop him" naruto explained with a laugh.

Sasuke smiled "Me too at first, but I had a good teacher" he mused without thinking, "Yuhi" he supplied when naruto asked who, not willing to tell him about his brother, even if the blond was his best friend.

* * *

Curled up on the couch a few days later, sasuke silently spooned one of his strange deserts into his mouth every so often, his eyes watching the movie on the TV across from him. Haru had fallen asleep a while ago, snuggling close to sasuke on his lap.

The smile hadn't left his face, even after the dobe had left. Seeing his friend again had brought him back to reality and away from feeling like a full time parent. It was refreshing to say the least.

The shill ringing of the phone caught his attention and he quickly settled haru onto the couch before dashing to the phone to cut off the ringing that would surly wake the infant.

"Hello?" he answered slightly irritated ".. yes I'm Sasuke Uchiha…. Yes…. Mr Yen?... no I'm not holding Haru at this moment…… I'm not near any sharp corners… why?... no its not a stone floor… what's going on?... put anything breakable down? What are you talking about? .. tell me or I'm coming down there… no I don't want to sit down… tell me what's going on!..."

Sasuke listened quietly for a few seconds to the voice on the other end of the line before his eyes widened in shock and a loud crash startled even him as his bowl smashed into pieces on the floor..

"….oh… y-you.. I – I mean .. your s-sure?…. ohh .. g-god..."

And once again, sasuke found all the lights going out in his mind before he even realised he was falling…

A/N: and a cliffie... hehe...I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I haven't had any ideas for such a long time, but now I remember where I was gong with this, so I should have one out sooner than my last update.. I think.. but don't hold me to that.

Anyway.. reviews appreciated if you want me to update more :D


End file.
